


(Just for) Tonight

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve. A young woman and an older man find themselves drawn towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Just for) Tonight

The party has started and everyone's here  
Laughter and music they flow through the air  
A few guests are dancing, waltzing with grace  
Among them: a woman with a smile on her face

She's colourful, eager, whirls and then whirls some more  
Her dragon hide boots hardly come near the floor  
Dancing beside her is a shabby, grey man  
They look at each other, and he gives her his hand

You foolish, old man, now your thoughts have run wild  
This dream in your arms is no more than a child  
She's pure and she's whole - all the things you can't be  
\- But she leans a bit closer and smiles - "Dance with me!"

His hands meet her waist and his heart beats too fast  
He almost convinces himself this can last  
Yes, he might be old, but the moon is brand new  
Just for tonight, he'll pretend this is true


End file.
